Too late?
by kills zombies for fun
Summary: After Inuyasha screws up, again, will Kagome be able to forgive him? Could love blossom? Disclaimer:I don't own him, but i wish i did. Rated T for now, might change after a few chapters.
1. Heartbreak Part One

**A/N: Okay, it's kinda short. Alright, REALLY short. But tell me what you like, what you hate, about your day, whatever, I just want feed back! I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise!**

**Kagomes POV:**

She ran crying from her group, as usual, and regretted coming back at all. Inuyasha always did something to hurt her, just as she was trying to tell him how she felt. She slowed down as she neared the bone eaters well. "Damn you Inuyasha!" she screamed as she jumped in. The familiar colors and smells of her era surrounded her. She climbed out of the well and slid open the door, taking her time. She walked slowly around the well house and up the front steps into her house.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps! I'm back!" she yelled into the house not sure if anyone was home.

"Oh, Kagome, you're back so soon? What happened?" her mother said walking out of the kitchen.

"Nothing! Nothing happened." She said although her mother wasn't convinced, because the fresh tears on her face said otherwise. "It's just that uh…Inuyasha gave me the um…week…off for uh…tests. Yeah, tests." _'Damn it, I hate lying to her…and I'm bad at it too…'_

"Alright then… sleep well." Her mother called as she ran up the steps.

When she got to her room and put her things away, she took all her dirty clothes and started a load of laundry. _'Hmm… I'm pretty dirty…I'm gonna take a bath…'_ After she started the bath, she laid down and relaxed, taking the time to sort out what happened that day. '_Why does he keep leading me on? It's bad enough that he goes to see HER all the time, but letting me think that I might have a chance? That's just cruel. How come I'm not good enough for him? Am I really just a replacement of Kikyo? God, I hate that bitch! At least I'm alive! At least I love him! Wait… do I love him? Yeah...I do. I love him, and he doesn't even notice.' _By the end of her internal rant she was beginning to cry, and soon she got out, and cried herself to sleep.

**Inuyashas POV:**

_'Damn it! What did I do this time?'_ I thought as I searched for Kagome.

'_Well her sent is going toward camp…' _After he found it, he bolted after it. _'She looked so mad, and a little sad too…why?' _

When he got to the group Kagome and her things were gone. He looked around and saw that Sango looked worried, and Mirroku had yet another hand print across his face. _'Huh, I didn't even hear her yelling at him while I was looking for Kagome.' _

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome?" he asked, the concern he felt for her showed strongly in his voice.

Sango was confused by him showing any emotion at all, let alone that strong. But she kept that to her self and said briskly "She gathered her things and left." And then after a short pause she added softly "She looked really sad, what happened?"

**A/N: Mwahahahaha I'll leave you with that until I get reviews…**


	2. Heartbreak Part Two

**A/N: Hello! Read! No, really, please? Pretty please? I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**I've noticed people are reading then favoriting and alerting… AND NOT REVIEWING!!! Please review…I'll love you forever…XD**

**One by one the bunnies steal my sanity…**

**Last time:** _Sango was confused by him showing any emotion at all, let alone that strong. But she kept that to her self and said briskly "She gathered her things and left." And then after a short pause she added softly "She looked really sad, what happened?"_

_~Flashback~_

She walked toward him, something very strong in her eyes, but he couldn't place it…was it love? '_Keh, why would she love a disgusting half breed like me?'_

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" she asked as she got closer.

"We are talking" he stated simply.

"No you baka! I mean a serious conversation!"

"Fine." He said and plopped down. At first Kagome looked stunned that he gave in so easily, but then got her mind back on track. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I um…"

"Spit it out wench!"

"Okay, well you see…"

"Say it already!"

"FINE DAMN IT! I just want to know who you care for, me or Kikyo? Because you always run off to see her, even though you said you don't feel anything for her, it doesn't seem like it. Actually, it seems like you still love her!"

"Kagome, I don't love her! I used to! NOT ANY MORE! Why does it even matter to you?"

"It…um…it doesn't. I just want to know why you keep me around." she said as she blushed, out of embarrassment and anger.

"Because you my jewel shard locator, it's not like I like you or anything." _'I don't like you…I love you…'_

"Oh… I didn't know that's how you felt."

'_Why does it matter so much to her that I go to see Kikyo all the time? I don't love Kikyo, I love her. I'm trying to tell Kikyo to leave.'_

"Kagome, wait!"

"SIT!"

He gave up and stayed face down on the ground thinking about why she was mad and what he could do to fix it._ 'Why does she keep looking at me like that? Like, like she wants something…but what?'_

A few minuets after he was done sulking he heard Kagome scream "Damn you Inuyasha!" and smelt her bitter sweet tears._ 'She's crying because of me, again.'_

_~End flash back~_

"Inuyasha! Hello? What happened?" Sango asked, trying to get his attention.

"I don't know Sango, she just wanted to talk about erm…somethin'… and she got upset, look I just want to know where she went." He said, his ears twitching nervously.

"She went home, Inuyasha." She stated quietly.

'_Was she really that upset by what I said? Why would something like me not liking her make her cry?'_

"okay." he said, making up his mind. He would bring her back and find out what he did to make her cry. **(- super naive) **_'Why?'_

**Kagome POV:**

After she woke up, she was confused by the thick mattress beneath her and the roof above her head. After staring at her walls and ceiling for several minuets, she remembered she came back to her era. And then she remembered why. She got up, tears already streaming down her face. _'Why does he always say something like that?' _She asked herself as she sunk down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. _'Why?'_

**A/N: Okay, this is late, but that's because I re-wrote it. And I went Christmas shopping in a town 20 minuets away. DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE BUNNIES! So come on people, hit that green button and review so you can get more chapters! OMG! IT'S LONGER! See, I told you so. I know you aren't really paying attention, so…I'm pretty much talking to myself… I'M NOT CRAZY! **


	3. AN:SORRY!

A/N: I'm so sorry this is taking so long, my computer should be getting fixed this week, and I'm still using another person's computer. I'll understand if you stop reading my sorry…maybe...


	4. Finding Secrets Part One

**A/N: omg. I'm so fucking sorry. My gay computer got a virus, so I couldn't do anything, and then just when I got it fixed my brother got put back in the hospital. rawR. I apologize. For anyone still reading, I give you my friends wonderful red velvet cake. It's to kill for. Really. o_O But any who, I am really sorry I took so long. I have the next chapter and ½ ready, but I want some reviews. **

**Finding Secrets Part One**

**Last Time:**

**Kagome POV:**

_After she woke up, she was confused by the thick mattress beneath her and the roof above her head. After staring at her walls and ceiling for several minuets, she remembered she came back to her era. And then she remembered why. She got up, tears already streaming down her face. __'Why does he always say something like that?' __She asked herself as she sunk down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. __'Why?'_

**This Time:**

**Inuyasha POV:**

As he was walking through the forest and thinking about why Kagome was so upset, he stumbled across one of Kagome's books. _'I might as well return it to her…_' He opened the front cover and noticed the gold writing that was Kagome's name. _'Hey, wait a minute… this is the one she's always writing in… and the one she tells me to fuck off if I try to read it…_' And with that thought he opened to the first page. **(A/N: Really not helping himself out there…) **_**Kagome's diary.**_ He turned to the next page. _**Warning, do not read. If I find you (Sango, Miroku, Souta, Kouga) reading this it won't be pretty.**_ Well his name wasn't there. Before he sat down to read it, he glanced around to make sure no one was there. He wasn't sure what a 'diary' was, but he was sure he wasn't supposed to read it. He saw an owl looking at him out of a tree. "What?! It doesn't say _I_ can't read it!" The owl turned its head sideways and cooed. "Feh. I don't care what you say. I'm still gunna read it." He stuck his tongue out at the bird and looked back at the book. _**Well today was not normal. I'm sure of it. I turned 15 today, and before I even got to school, something was calling me to the well house. How's that for normal? Hmph. Well after some crazed bitch pulled me into the well, and through to the 'other side' I met a very handsome 'hanyou' named Inuyasha.**__ 'She thinks I'm handsome?' __**Even though he's really stubborn, and his pride is always getting in the way, I think I like him… **__'And this was three years ago… What about now?' _He stopped reading and skipped to the most resent entry. _**I just don't know how to tell him. I never thought that it would be so hard. **__'What? What is she talking about? Is she leaving?' __**I know he says he doesn't feel anything for Kikyo anymore, **__'What does her leaving have anything to do with Kikyo?' __**but it still hurts every time he goes off to see her. And it hurts even worse when he says I don't mean anything to him. **__'Feh. Why would it? She's got that stupid 'Hobo'____guy'__** I just wish he would realize how I feel and… and how much I love him. Over the past three years he has grown so much, becoming more tender and caring. But it's a stupid thing for me to love him, he has Kikyo after all, but, it's okay to dream, right? But I have to let go of this crush soon. I see him everyday, and I'm bound to let something slip, god that would suck… Anyway, I have to go. Inuyasha should be here soon and I still need to pack and get dressed. **_Inuyasha closed the book, thinking about what he had read. _'Maybe that's why she won't let anyone read it…Maybe she's embarrassed to love a hanyou.'_

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll give you a hug! And if you check out my other story, you will be my new best friend! **


End file.
